


Almost Human (Just Like Me)

by CaptainMercy42



Series: TV and the female [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Feminism, Gen, females in tv, identifying with male leads, lack of females in tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMercy42/pseuds/CaptainMercy42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a fic! </p>
<p>It's a commentary where I point out (rant about) the idea that I have a lot in common with the Dorian character in Almost Human, and that despite the fact that it is another show about male bonding, with women on the periphery of strong male relationships, I'm probably going to enjoy it. *Sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Human (Just Like Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jesus if you comment about my complete lack of understanding then PUHleez take a moment to lay out your reasoning. I would much rather be schooled publicly than sit around staring at a comment that basically says "you're too stupid for me to even correct". Not to mention that kind of comment is a little disrespectful to people who comment in the positive. If we're all a bunch of morons then it's your duty to help us out.
> 
> Haters, don't leave me hanging!

Fucking fuck.  Seriously.  

Almost Human is a new sci-fi action/drama on Fox (Mondays at 8pm - I’m staring at the ad for it right now on my dash).  I watched the first episode, and I enjoyed it, despite the fact that it doesn’t feel all that amazing.  A guy gets partnered with an android and fights an elusive crime network that sounds like it was borrowed from the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon.  The Almost Human future looks just like a million other futures.  Absolutely NOTHING has rocked my world as far as set-design goes.  Hologram computer screens that don’t seem readable.  Digital diagnostics for medicine.  Straightforward stuff that avoids any hint at social commentary and focuses on the obvious theory that technology is going to get smaller and faster and better.  The end.

I’m watching it because I like these guys.  I like the police chief.  I like watching them act.

Now the show’s hero, Mr. Main Human is leery of having a robot partner because he doesn’t want his life in the hands of some cold, calculating logic machine that won’t make an effort if the odds of success are too low.  He’s been burned once.  Luckily, thanks to an odd twist of fate, he gets the older android model.  Old Mr. Robot was decommissioned for some redacted reason, and ‘his kind’ are known to have some wonky emotional issues- like, too much of it.  That makes Mr. Main Human leery of his new quiet-voiced, fake-human.  Mr. Main Human is leery of a lot of things.

But don’t worry.  It’s pretty obvious that they’re going to end up the best of friends and that Old Mr. Robot will be just what Mr. Main Human needed all along.

Their partnership is so far a metaphor for every relationship I’ve ever cultivated with a guy.  We get stuck working together, and it takes a little time for the guy to realize that Little Miss Potential-for-Wonky-Emotions over there has her perks.  I am Old Mr. Robot.  I’m just trucking along, trying to fulfill my purpose while striving to put people at ease with casual generalizations and platitudes that will hopefully distract them from my machine-like problem solving abilities.  My human man counterpart is often busy getting all dramatic and broody over being a man who’s dealing with heavy shit, and I get to quietly process that and try to calculate the exact amount of emotional support necessary to balance said heavy shit but not somehow emasculate him or make him feel as if I’m calling him a fucking girl.  I also try to save him, and the world whenever possible.

So there’s a lot of me up there on that screen.

EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE THE ANDROID AND MR. HUMAN ARE BOTH GUYS.  I’m up there on the screen, all right.  But my soul is missing and has been replaced with (I’m assuming here) a mechanical dick.

That’s where the serious fucking-fuck comes in.  The metaphor of this partnership is interesting and I’m excited to explore it further.  Simultaneously, this is another show that glorifies the platonic m/m partnership by giving two male actors the majority of screen-time and character development.  Another show that superficially sends out a message to women/girl viewers - “you don’t get to take part in this kind of bonding.” ICING ON THE FUCKING CAKE? Mr. Human finally remembers that OH YEAH the person who tried to blow him up was his (now ex)GIRLFRIEND.  He was way into her and she deceived him and he didn’t even see it coming.  Those damn trixie womens.

Can’t wait to see the next episode, tonight on Fox.

FUCKING FUCK. 

P.S. There’s a hot chick on the show whose few, whispery lines indicate she is kind, not quick to judge and intrigued by Mr. Human. They did not hesitate to infer she’s the love interest in the promo for episode 2.  Because every kind, hot woman who’s intrigued by the hero deserves to be loved… I haven’t seen second episode, but if it deals with android partner jealousy over the romantic distraction of Mr. Human, then I will do a little happy jig and then promptly shoot myself in the face with a  paint-ball gun because I can’t handle all this cognitive dissonance.

Right? RIGHT?


End file.
